Tyga
Micheal Ray Stevenson (born November 19, 1989), known by his stage name Tyga (a backronym for Thank You God Always), is an American rapper from Gardena, California. Early Life Micheal Ray Stevenson was born in Compton, California, on November 19, 1989, and moved to Gardena, California around the age of eleven. He is of Vietnamese and Jamaican descent. He grew up listening to Fabolous, Lil Wayne, Cam'ron and Eminem among others. Relationship with Kylie After months of speculation, Tyga finally confirmed his relationship with reality star Kylie Jenner. However, this relationship sparked controversy in the tabloids, because of the age difference, and they were reportedly dating since Jenner was 16. The legal age of consent in the state of California is 18. After dating for nearly three years, they called it quits in April 2017 and people had reasons to believe it has to do with finances. However, Kylie denied it on her show Life of Kylie. “There was absolutely not one thing wrong with me and T. He and I will always, always have a bond,” she said. “There was no crazy fight, we just decided — well, I decided that I’m really young. I don’t want to look back in five years from now and feel like he took something from me when he’s really not that type of person.” Children King Cairo King Cairo Stevenson (pictured on the right) is the only child of Tyga and the first son of his ex-fiancee Blac Chyna (now engaged to Rob Kardashian). He was born on October 16, 2012 in Los Angeles, California. Other 01-50-1.jpg|Preview of Tyga's Store, February 20, 2014 07-28.jpg|Serving Thanksgiving Dinner in LA, November 26, 2014 king-cairo-misses-room-in-kylie-jenners-house-ftr.jpg|Out in Los Angeles, April 5, 2015 29A61D5800000578-3125684-image-m-135_1434412846172.jpg|At Disneyland in Anaheim, June 15, 2015 127-1.jpg|DailyMail Party in Cannes, June 24, 2015 006-141.jpg|Kylie's 18th Birthday Party, August 9, 2015 024-76.jpg|MTV VMAs, August 30, 2015 kylie-tyga-2-800.jpg|'Stimulated' Music Video, August 30, 2015 016-113.jpg|At AW Fashion Show in NYC, September 12, 2015 001-260.jpg|NYFW Afterparty, September 12, 2015 029-82.jpg|NYFW Opening Ceremony, September 13, 2015 Tyga-Kylie-Jenner-Doped-Up-Video3.png|'Dope'd Up' Music Video, October 30, 2015 002-303.jpg|Leaving a Studio in LA, January 25, 2016 021-28.JPG|Leaving Genwa Korean BBQ, February 3, 2016 001-631.jpg|At Disneyland in Anaheim, January 31, 2016 311C83D600000578-3443554-image-m-102 1455251830367.jpg|At Yeezy Fashion Show in NYC, February 11, 2016 027-135.jpg|At AW Fashion Show in NYC, February 13, 2016 005-295.jpg|Leaving Tyga's Concert in LA, February 26, 2016 Kylie-Jenner-on-set-of-a-new-commercial-for-Kylie-Lip-Kit--05-662x993.jpg|On Set in Palm Desert, March 25, 2016 Kylie-Jenner-Leaves-Il-Cielo--08.jpg|Leaving Il Cielo in Beverly Hills, March 29, 2016 13438787_485888614949578_4862268128824579757_n.jpg|Tyga's Instagram June 24, 2016 Kylie-Jenner--Arrives-at-Kanye-West-Concert--07-662x993.jpg|Arriving at Kanye's Concert in LA, June 25, 2016 Kylie-Jenner--Arriving-at-Nobu-Restaurant--08-662x765.jpg|Out in West Hollywood, July 1, 2016 Tumblr oa2a7pvyJG1ugvmmmo2 1280.jpg|At LAX, July 8, 2016 tumblr_oa7ivj2Kd51t75baio1_540.jpg|Tyga's Snapchat, July 2016 Kylie-Jenner-in-Short-Dress--23-662x993.jpg|Leaving The Nice Guy in WeHo, August 1, 2016 Kylie-Jenner-in-Spandex--06.jpg|Out in Calabasas, August 7, 2016 Kylie-Jenner-in-Red-Bikini-2016--03.jpg|In the Bahamas, August 10, 2016 Kylie-Jenner-in-Black-Swimsuit-2016--03.jpg|In the Bahamas, August 11, 2016 Kylie-Jenner-Bikini-2016--In-Red-Swimsuit-in-Turk-and-Caicos-09-662x769.jpg|In the Bahamas, August 12, 2016 004-708.jpg|At a Movie Theatre in LA, August 18, 2016 013-132.JPG|Out in Las Vegas, August 27, 2016 Kylie-jenner-tyga-jaden-smith-boohoo-event-03.jpg|At a BooHoo Party in Hollywood, August 31, 2016 38011FC800000578-3777422-image-m-11 1473235486125.jpg|Out in NYC, September 6, 2016 Kylie-Jenner-and-Tyga-out-in-New-York--14-662x993.jpg|Out in NYC, September 7, 2016 Tumblr od5p01vAHH1vs4ub2o1 500.jpg|At the Yeezy Fashion Show in NYC, September 7, 2016 Kylie-Jenner--Leaving-The-Samsung-Store--06-662x866.jpg|Out in NYC, September 7, 2016 Cr OG2UWcAA TSQ.jpg|Out in NYC, September 8, 2016 Kylie-Jenner-and-Tyga--Leaving-a-Nylon-Magazine-Party--03-662x993.jpg|Out in NYC, September 8, 2016 602423268.jpg|Out in NYC, September 9, 2016 Kylie-Jenner--Harpers-Bazaar-Icons-Party-2016--11-662x993.jpg|At HB's Party in NYC, September 9, 2016 Alexander-Wang-show-front-row-Spring-Summer-2017-New-York-Fashion-Week-USA-10-Sep-2016.jpg|At AW Fashion Show in NYC, September 10, 2016 Kylie-Jenner-in-Short-Leather-Dress--08-662x1286.jpg|Out in LA, September 22, 2016 img_59651.jpg|Kylie's Snapchat, October 12, 2016 14712134 1243131405709978 8436099111249248256 n.jpg|At Kylie's Halloween Party in Hidden Hills, October 28, 2016 14730655_339456953078674_2775689019529363456_n.jpg|At a Halloween Party in LA, October 29, 2016 15035674_568029463390804_1419455067483799552_n.jpg|Kylie's Instagram, November 8, 2016 Kylie-Jenner-in-a-white-tank-top-and-jeans--14-662x993.jpg|Out in Beverly Hills, November 8, 2016 14597363 1244362828944379 3815076838942703616 n.jpg|Promotional Images for The Kylie Shop, November 2016 Kylie-Jenner--Have-dinner-at-Tra-di-Noi--07-662x871.jpg|At Tra di Noi in Malibu, November 24, 2016 3ACA033200000578-3975094-image-m-35 1480211917696.jpg|Out in Calabasas, November 26, 2016 Kylie-Jenner-in-Red-Mini-Dress--02.jpg|Out in Miami, December 1, 2016 Kylie-Jenner-at-Club-E1-in-Miami--09-662x993.jpg|At a Night Club in Miami, December 3, 2016 Tumblr ohs90veT7o1r23vc8o8 1280.jpg|Out in Calabasas, December 3, 2016 3B3224C400000578-0-image-m-35 1481248227701.jpg|Out in Calabasas, December 8, 2016 Kylie-Jenner-With-Tyga-at-Catch-LA--01-662x993.jpg|Out in West Hollywood, December 9, 2016 3B74EB7C00000578-0-image-m-23 1481956862311.jpg|Out in Calabasas, December 16, 2016 Kylie-Jenner-and-Tyga-leave-a-restaraunt--10-662x852.jpg|Out in Los Angeles, December 18, 2016 15534701 1305955196143951 1222889992192262144 n.jpg|At Kris' Christmas Party, December 24, 2016 Kylie-Jenner-and-Tyga-out-in-Calabasas--06-662x869.jpg|Out in Calabasas, December 26, 2016 Kylie-Jenner-in-Bikini--03.jpg|At a Villa in Punta Mita, January 3, 2017 Kylie-Jenner-in-Bikini-2017--02-662x847.jpg|At the Beach in Punta Mita, January 4, 2017 3C092A4900000578-0-image-m-63 1484108527705.jpg|Out in Los Angeles, January 10, 2017 1 281029-21.jpg|Out in West Hollywood, January 10, 2017 1 282929-8.jpg|Out in Los Angeles, January 11, 2017 3C1D71BB00000578-4119448-image-a-122 1484377044095.jpg|Out in Beverly Hills, January 13, 2017 0 283029 38.jpg|Out in Los Angeles, January 14, 2017 1 281429 20.jpg|Shopping in New York, January 17, 2017 3 28329 4.jpg|Out in New York, January 17, 2017 0 282829 43.jpg|At the Airport in LA, January 18, 2017 Mega12209 004.jpg|Out in Los Angeles, January 20, 2017 0 283429 24.jpg|At the Airport in LA, January 26, 2017 0 281129 86.jpg|At the Airport in Costa Rica, January 30, 2017 015255.jpg|Shopping in Calabasas, January 31, 2017 1 284329 4.jpg|Out in Manhattan, February 10, 2017 0 28629 112.jpg|Out in Manhattan, February 11, 2017 GettyImages-634794600.jpg|At Alexander Wang's Fashion Show in Harlem, February 11, 2017 0 281429 102.jpg|Out in Tribeca, February 13, 2017 Pp 2838729.jpg|At Philipp Plein's Fashion Show in NYC, February 13, 2017 0 28629 131.jpg|At Empire State Building in NYC, February 14, 2017 SPL1443459 010.jpg|Out in Manhattan, February 15, 2017 0 28629 137.jpg|At Color Me Mine in Calabasas, February 20, 2017 Category:Friends